You raise me up
by Kyuubi0kid
Summary: Everyone grieves in a different way, they love in a different way. They cope in a different way but in the end it doesn't change the ending.


'When I am down and, oh my heart, so weary'

Little Canada stared out the window with Kumajirou in his arms. Korea with his knees tucked against chest, a sad expression on his face. Russia completely calm standing directly in front of a sunset, his eyes closed in a praying manner.

'When troubles come and my heart burdened be'

America looking at the snow filled pavement, Germany leaning on the wall with a crying Italy clinging to him not wanting to show his tears. Belarus in a pearl white dress stared up into the stars.

'Then, I am still and wait here in the silence'

Liechtenstein gazed at a field of flowers. America drank a bottle of water next to his broken-down motorbike. Russia looking at his snow covered mountains.

'Until you come and sit awhile with me'

Switzerland laid on Liechtenstein's lap his hand touching hers.

'You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains'

Germany, Italy and Japan side by side, all having smiles spread across their faces, doves fly past them. Poland and Lithuania grasped their swords in battle.

'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas'

Belarus gently stretched out her hand into Russia's, a loving look on her face, Russia looking down at her. Japan wore traditional Kimono holding up a lantern, fireflies dancing around him. An injured Lithuania guided an equally Injured Poland.

'I am strong, when I am on your shoulders'

Most of the Allies In a row worried expressions lingering on their faces. Both Sisters hugged an innocent Russia.

'You raise me up... To more than I can be.'

Romano and Spain with their backs together, Romano was in depressed state and Spain lifted up a poppy. Prussia showed Sealand the road of life. Korea, arms hanged round China's and Japan's necks.

Austria and Spain sat on a wall with tomatoes in their hands. Poland Resting his head in Lithuania's lap. Russia and Belarus lay in the snow not caring about life ahead. A dove rested on France's hand.

'You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains'

America collapsed in front of a grave, afterwards releasing a Hawk into the air. The whole Russian family holding hands, one long scarf wrapped round their necks.

'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas'

America cupped a pale cheek, tears strolling down his cheeks. "Please wake up" he whispered.

'I am strong, when I am on your shoulders'

Japan lead himself up his staircase, his cape flowed behind him. Poland Showed Lithuania his power. America Held England in his arms. A dust covered photo of young Canada and America with France and England, all of them giving a peace sign.

'You raise me up... To more than I can be'

Three Axis fists created a circle. Eyes of a proud nation slowly faded saw a Unicorn behind his lover.

'You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains'

France and Japan lifted their pints. China cried in the arms of his friends. Finland in his Santa outfit danced in the snow. America had held him in his arms. America Cried, tears staining his cheeks, he hugged his flag tightly.

'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas'

Korea and China danced. Hungary protected Austria. Belarus stood in a snow storm. Ukraine sat in her garden and admired the blue sky.

'I am strong, when I am on your shoulders'

Lithuania pulled his hat off letting the rain touch his face. America had saw his 'brother' when he was cuddled, that man taught him how to shoot and how to have a good laugh.

'You raise me up... To more than I can be'

Greece, Turkey and Egypt were together at last. Germany gave a piggy-back ride to Italy. Then they gave a salute. Canada and America had run to him.

'You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains'

Italy crushed Germany and Japan in a hug. America followed him into the distance. Poland wrapped his arms round Lithuania's waist. America pointed to the sky telling Tony and Lithuania to look. China rubbed his nose against Russia's.

'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas'

Greece had a cat cling to him. Poland ran following a dove, Lithuania behind. Austria played a sorrowful tune. France stood in front of the Eiffel Tower. Japan held his Katana up away from his chest.

'I am strong, when I am on your shoulders'

Estonia held Poland and Lithuania's hand. Most of the Axis played poker. Germany carried Japan while he carried Italy.

'You raise me up... To more than I can be'

Greece played with kids. America smiled into the distance. Austria flung the music sheets around himself.

'You raise me up... To more than I can be'

Italy ran up to Germany with only flowers separating them. Holy Roman Empire and Chibi Italy on a swing. America Left the resting ground of his lover.

_Dear America,_

_Many people in the world have different types of grieving, even though I'm gone I will continue to watch over you and everyone. Please do not cry or doing anything stupid because I will personally come back to life just to kill you. I know I don't have much time left in this world since the accident but I want you to remember the memories we had with everyone, the memories we had to together._

_And also you will always raise me up._

_Love England._

America held the letter in his arms not willing to part with it; it was his last bond with his love. He looked up at the grave he was kneeling by. If he only hadn't taken him to that restaurant, that bloody care wouldn't have hit him. He stood up and rubbed the snow of it; he admired his work. He kissed the grave and whispered "Goodbye my love".

_Here lies England Kirkland _

_A great nation and lover_

_He will be gravely missed._


End file.
